Broken Heart Revised
by When the Crow flies
Summary: Recently I decided to rewrite this old story of mine, and here you go. I've never been good at summaries so just give me the benefit of the doubt and give this story a try. Rated M for character deaths and just sad stuff overall.


A/N: Hello everyone, I've noticed for awhile that the original version of this story is fairly popular despite it not being the best story ever written. So, I decided to rewrite and revise the story and this is what I came up with. Hope you enjoy it, and as always comment, favorite, and even flame if you like. Also if I get enough support I'll post the happier version of this story that has a more hopeful ending for all you people who like feel good stories.

Disclaimer: I do not own, endorse, or affiliate myself with Code Lyoko or Moonscoop. This story is only for entertainment, and I do not own any characters in Code Lyoko

Yumi Ishiyama burst into her room and threw her book bag against the wall causing its contents to spill out into the floor, completely ignoring the mess she just made; Yumi crossed the room and collapsed on her bed. "Calm down Yumi, it's just a mistake" she whispered to herself as she ran her hands through her raven black hair, sighing heavily she fell back onto her bed and laid there for a minute. Finally she reached into her pocket and gingerly pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number that she had long since memorized, putting the phone to her ear she listened for the dial tone. It finally came but never went away until Ulrich's answering machine picked up, "hey this is Ulrich Stern, it looks like you just missed me, leave a message and I'll get back to you" it said as it played Ulrich's prerecorded message. "Hey, it's Yumi, can you call me back soon, I really need to talk" Yumi said as her voice cracked and tears started to trickle down her cheeks. Hanging up the phone, Yumi continued to sit for a minute as if pondering what to do; suddenly her phone went off causing her to jump. She quickly answered; "Hello?" she asked uncertainly, "Hey Yumi, its Ulrich" was the only reply. Sighing in relief Yumi felt her mood lighten just by his voice, "what was going on today?" she asked after pausing for a moment. "What do you mean" Ulrich replied in a sharp, clipped voice completely unlike the soft tones Yumi was used to. "I-I heard Sissi saying things about" Yumi started but paused when a lump formed in her throat, "About you and her" The Japanese teen finished quickly before tears began rolling down her cheeks at just the thought. On the other end Ulrich shifted uncomfortably catching the attention of his carefree roommate Odd Della Robbia. "Everything good man?" the svelte teen asked as he scratched his dog Kiwi's ears. Ulrich took a deep breath then covered the receiver on his cell phone, "I need to take care of something" the brunette replied stiffly as he slid off his bed and made his way to the dorm room's door. "I'll keep the door unlocked" Odd said as he watched his roommate leave suspiciously, as soon as the door shut he turned to Kiwi. "Something's wrong" the Italian teen whispered to the small dog that was curled up against his purple clad leg.

"Sorry about that, I had to get some air" Ulrich said into his cell phone once he made it out of the boy's dorm building. "It's fine" Yumi said despite the apprehension that had been forming in her chest during the five or so minutes Ulrich was gone. The two sat in silence as if waiting for the other to speak, finally Ulrich broke the silence. "W-We need to call this off" He said as he ran a hand through his short brown hair. Yumi tried to choke out a sentence but was stopped by the flood of tears that poured from her almond eyes. "I'm sorry, I really am" Ulrich said hanging up his phone before Yumi's sobs broke him down. Clenching his fists he turned on his heel and started back to his warm bed with a heavy heart.

Yumi hiccupped quietly as her tears slowly subsided to a few drops that still lingered on her pale cheeks. It had only taken seconds for her world to be shattered leaving her lying in the rubble. Slowly Yumi stood up on shaky legs and made her way to the table that sat in a corner of her room, reaching the desk she opened the drawer and pulled out two items. The first thing she held in her hands was a tattered piece of paper that had a love note written by Ulrich, pressing the paper to her lips she felt more tears well in her eyes. The second item she held was a small pocket knife that Ulrich had given her a few months back after a particularly vicious Xana attack that involved a pack of wild dogs. Determined of what she must do, Yumi made her way to the window on the far side of her room. She paused to pick up a notebook and scribble a quick note to her family before dropping the book to quietly open the window. Slipping out of her house Yumi silently thanked god that her parents go to bed early. Reaching the street she turned and started running through the light fog that slowly slithered from the nearby woods.

After a few minutes Yumi reached the bridge to the factory where she collapsed on the hard concrete in a mess of sobs and gasps for air. Tears slowly slid down Yumi's face as she slowly crawled to the dark, gaping maw that served as the entrance of the abandoned factory. Suddenly a light jingle sounded from her cell phone that she slipped into her back pocket. Pulling the phone out, Yumi glanced at the text that she had just received. "You okay Yumi?" she said as she read the message Odd had just sent her. "I will be soon" She whispered as the phone slid from her grip and clattered onto the ground. Slipping her hand into her pocket, Yumi closed her hand around the cool metal of the small knife and pulled it out into the moonlight. "It looks like you didn't get me" Yumi whispered to the empty factory despite knowing that Xana wasn't there. Taking one last breath she flipped the knife open and painfully dug the blade into her left wrist drawing bright, crimson blood. Biting her lip from the pain, Yumi switched hands and did the same to the other arm despite the pain that coursed through her body. Slowly the energy left Yumi's weakened body causing her to slump against one side of the entrance to the factory. The pain slowly subsided as her body slowly started to shut down entirely, "It's just like going to sleep" Yumi thought as her eyes slowly slid shut. Within seconds she let out a slow sigh but didn't inhale again.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it, like I said there's a happier version of this story if anyone requests it. Also the original version of this story will eventually be taken down and replaced by this one entirely. Comment, flame, or do whatever you want to do as long as you have fun doing it.


End file.
